Sally Solomon
'''Sally Solomon '''is a main character of ''3rd Rock From The Sun. ''On her home planet she is a decorated war veteran and is a security officer on her unit on Earth she is the woman which infuriated her to no end however she eventually began to accept her role. Early life Not much is known about the early life of Tommy Solomon. He is the third in command of an interplanetary exploration unit. He is also the information officer. He is the oldest member of the crew. He had also been on several other missions before he joined the Cougars. He works with Dick Solomon, Sally Solomon, and Harry Solomon. Coming to Earth Tommy came to Earth in 1996 to study humanity. He ended up selecting the body that caused him to pose as the youngest of the Solomons, even though he is the oldest of the aliens. He enrolled in high school, and attempted to begin his life as a normal teenager. He soon became friends with Elman, a bully. He also joined a rock band started by Elman, before getting kicked out. When Dick, who loves attention, found out he was in his schools year book he showed everyone, all the time. Tommy, who wanted Dick to keep feeling special, hid his year book in the oven. Personality Sally can be cold and aggressive, her primary goal is the security of her unit and goes to extreme lengths to assure this. Although mostly sweet Sally shows an "anti-heroine" persona. She is outright sadistic and ruthless at times and has no qualms when it comes to killing, being comfortable murdering Albright's brother in a cornfield when he believed he was abducted by aliens and later again ordering Dick to dispose of a reporter who wanted to do an article on Vicki Dubcek's "alien baby" after she was impregnated by The Big Giant Head. Sally longs to be the High Commander of her unit as she believes she can lead more effectively. Although she does respect Dick, she often questions his leadeship specifically when it comes to Mary Albright, his massive crush. Sally does occasionally goes against the rules. After they discovered Dick imprisoned in their basement by Evil Dick she was hesitant to free him as he was no longer High Commander but later does with encouragement from Harry and Tommy indicating Sally is more loyal than she lets on. She seems the less adept at becoming human. She is normally blunt and rude to whatever human she encounters although is capable of being seductive and charming to men she is attracted to. Originally Sally hated being the woman as she used to be a decorated war veteran and felt she was stuck in a non-respectable role, working-class role although she later began to enjoy it. By Earth standards Sally is considered "hot" and she uses this to get men to do whatever she wants. Sally prides herself on "mastering the art of manipulating (her boyfriend) Don." She normally cries or seductively flounces herself to get what she wants from him even if the demand is unreasonable however she later realises that this is wrong with Nina's help and does it less nowadays. Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Leaders Category:Manga Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Hero